


No reason to complain

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody has a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	No reason to complain

Jody felt butterflies in her stomach as she fixed her hair, trying to tell them to stuff it. It wasn't like she had a reason to be nervous, it was just a date. Part of her tried to remind her of the last time she went on a date and ended up spewing blood out of her mouth. Though that was quickly stamped down. She didn't have to worry about her date, he wasn't a creep. The butterflies wouldn't stop though and she had a feeling she would just have to deal with it.

The ring of her doorbell made her jump before she chuckled to herself, heading out of the bathroom, turning off the light. Taking a few deep breaths once she got to the door, before opening it.

“Hey there.” Sam smiled, looking her over.

“Hey there yourself.” She blushed, smoothing the black fabric of her dress over her stomach.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled, holding out a bouquet of roses for her.

“You don't look half bad yourself.”

Reaching out, she took the flowers before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside before heading towards the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as she got a vase and put the roses into it, smelling one for a moment before putting the vase down.

“So what are our plans for tonight?” She asked, walking over, squeaking a little as he pulled her close.

“Well, I had planned on taking you to the place I have a reservation for, but that was before I saw you in that dress.” He smiled, running his hand over her back.

“Well well, aren't you a bit dirty minded.” She said, though didn't stop him when he leaned down and kissed her.

“Maybe, but you don't seem to mind.” He smiled against her lips as she moaned softly when he pulled her close.

“I might.” She chuckled breathlessly as her fingers found their way into his hair.

“Well then I should be nice and give you what you want, shouldn't I?” He asked, lifting her up and putting her on the counter, moving between her legs.

“I really think you should.” She nodded, kissing him again, gasping lightly as he ran his thumbs up her inner thighs.

“Or maybe I should make you wait, I mean it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to not take you out to dinner first.” He smirked.

“Sam.” She huffed.

“Fine, I suppose I can give you a little of what's going to come later.” He smiled, before pressing her top half backwards.

Lifting her dress up, he kissed her thighs before spreading them. Leaning in, he pressed a few kisses against the damp material of her panties, listening to her whimper and gasp as he ran his tongue over it next. Hooking his finger in the side of it, he pulled the material to the side, kissing her softly.

“Sam.” She gasped, one hand in his hair, the other holding the counter.

“So sweet, baby, going to make you feel so good.” He purred, leaning in more, running his tongue between her wet lips.

Her back arched a little off the counter as he started running his tongue over her, pressing deeper against her before going back to teasing little licks. Putting her legs over his shoulders, he moved his tongue quickly, circling around her clit, before sucking on it.

“Fuck, Sam, please.” She moaned, pressing him harder against her.

Normally he would tease her more, make her really beg, but they were on a bit of a time limit. So he let her bring him tight against her, licking and sucking her clit, making her moan and curse. All it took was one more hard suck and she was coming, fingers tightening nearly painfully in his hair.

Pulling back, he let her panties fall back into place as he smirked at her limp frame.

“Now isn't that a really beautiful sight.”

“I hate you.” She mumbled, with a smile on her face.

“No you don't. Now I'm going to go clean up a bit, then we can go.” He smiled.

Heading to the bathroom, he washed his face and fixed his hair before making his way back to the kitchen. Jody had moved to a sitting position, though still looked rather boneless, which made her smile.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Only if you carry me.”

“I think I can do that.” He laughed, picking her up off the counter and heading towards the front door.

The dinner went rather smooth, Jody only complaining once about her soaked underwear. And if Sam had to pull over on the side of the road because he couldn't keep driving with the way Jody was now sucking his cock, no one was complaining.


End file.
